Bankotsu's Past
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Its when Bankotsu is a young teen and he is only with Jakotsu, but what happens when Jakotsu leaves for a little bit? Someone's coming! Is it Jakotsu? I don't know! R&R please!
1. How they met

**This is about Bankotsu's Past and had gotten his sword, and was running around loose with Jakotsu. This is when an strange demon comes. What will happen? And is it a girl or boy? Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Bankotsu sighed, he was bored. Jakotsu had went to go attack another village alone this time. Bankotsu had thought of doing that as well, but was too hungry to do it. He waited, resting under a tree, for Jakotsu to hurry and bring food. He sighed once again as he heard his stomache growl. Putting his hand on his stomache, he heard someone walking down the path. Overly happy, thinking it was Jakotsu, he jumped up and waited for the foot steps to show their owner. Though once the person had walked into his veiw, he groaned. _Its a girl... Wheres Jakotsu? I'm going to kill him if he doesn't hurry!_ Bankotsu thought, as he sighed and layed back down. His eyes were closed, but he could here that they girl was still walking, not even caring if he was demon or not, she didn't seem scared. He opened his left eyes just as she was about to walk past him. He saw that she was wearing alot of armor, mostly on the top. Then she had poofy pants like him. She had a black sythe on her back, the holding part seemed to be made out of vines since it was green and had a vine-like thing rap around the holding part and some of the vines where on the chine**(A/N: It means, I think, the top of the sythe and the cutting part)**, and she had a small pouch one her left side, on her right she had two swords on top of each other. Her eyes made him feel strange, they seemed terrifying, yet playful. Her hair was short, it only went as far as her ear, and she had a small ponytail in the back of her hair. He was about to close his eyes again, when his stomache growled, though this time it was louder. He held his stomache, after a second he saw a hand infront of his face. He looked up, seeing the girl had become close, a few inches from his face, her eyes showed a small amount of concern. Bankotsu looked at her, confused, but barely showed it. He heard her sigh slightly, closing her eyes.

"This is for you, stupid. Eat it. I heard your stomache growling." She told him before reopening her eyes. Bankotsu was shocked, but took the food in a second, stuffing it in his mouth. He had noticed that she was sitting down, her gaze went to him, to the road, to the forest, and back at him. Getting slightly annoyed by her pattern, he stopped eating. She had been looking at the road again when her gaze went back on him. She saw him staring at her so, in responce, she tilted her head slightly, confused as to why he stopped eating.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked her, bluntly. She blinked, then giggled slightly, before staighting herself. Bankotsu, who was getting a tick mark, waited for her answer.

"I'm wonder. Nothings wrong with that." She told him, looked back, now, at her swords. Bankotsu, who followed her gaze, deicided he should know more about her and about her swords, he was thinking about taking them.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" He asked as he took another bite out of the bread. The girl, who looked shocked for a second, grabbed the top sword and took it out. Bankotsu, who didn't show it, got into defence, eyeing her sword.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you. This is my attacking sword. It doesn't have a name like other swords, its just a sword that can attack. Nothin' special. Though it can turn into fire." She told him with a shrug as she put it back, taking out her other sword, he noted that she seemed more happy with this sword out. "This is my sheilding sword. Doesn't have a name either, but it can sheild me when I'm in battle, plus its pretty good at killing demons. And this-" She put back her shielding sword and took out her sythe. "is my sythe. I mostly just use this to attack. Its pretty weak, but I havn't even got one dent in it." She said, almost proudly, as she put it back. Then she put her hand to her chin, though before Bankotsu could question her, she looked back at him. "Whats your name?" She asked, curious. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, ignoring her question as he kept eating his bread. Though he noticed that she stopped and started to think again, then she started to get closer to him, making him feel slightly eneasy. "Please? Or I'll take away my bread." She told him. She was whispering in his ear, and at first, she was talking sweetly, until the end when she talked harshly.

Rolling his eyes and acting like he didn't care, Bankotsu answered her. "Bankotsu." He told her, finishing up the peice of bread. He could hear a small 'ohh' coming from her.

"I'm Kurai!" He heard her say, and he could just see her smiling at him, like they had been friends for a long time. He saw her hand and waved it away. He saw her pull her hand back, slightly hurt and confused.

"Ya, ya." He told her as he got up and started to walk the way she had came from. He, knowing she hasn't left yet, turned around. "I'm leaving now. You don't have to cry and all-" He started to say until he opened his eyes and saw she was already leaving. She only turned her head, also.

"Ya, ya! I'll see you whenever fate wants us to meet again! But this time you owe me for the bread!" She told him. then she waved at him and winked, making him slightly blush but not noticable. "Bye bye Bankotsu-kun!" She shouted at him before she started to walk away. He stood there for a little bit, trying to take it all in. Then he saw she had a Wolf Demon's tail, but it was the color of a Fox Demon. Suprised, but didn't care, he turned back around to see Jokotsu walking towards him.

"Bankotsu! No one was even there! Not even a peice of food! I'm starving!" Jakotsu complain, hearing his stomache growl. Bankotsu smirked, and glance back where Kurai left.

"Really? I'm not." Bankotsu tease as he started to walk towards the way Kurai had left. He heard Jakotsu run after him, still complaining.

"Where are we going?" He heard him yell. Bankotsu stopped and turned his head around.

"We are going to find another village." He said, smirking. Jakotsu 'ohh'ed and ran to catch up Bankotsu, who was deep in thought.

_Fate you say...?_ He thought as a small smile crept on his lips.

**o0o**

**Like it? Hate it? I'm not sure if I should make another chapter... Well what do you guys think! I won't make one if nobodys going to read it xP Thanks for R&R :D 8D**


	2. Fate is what its called

**The second chapter :3 this is for Yuti-chan! 8D If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't make a second chapter :3, so this chapter is for you :D Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked through the small village they had found. Though, Bankotsu noted, Kurai wasn't here so far. Jakotsu, on the other hand, was staring at some shirts and dresses, though Bankotsu grabbed his colar and kept walking.

"Aww! Bankotsu, you've been in a bad mood for awhile now! I think this town is perfect to attack! Theres no gaurds or anything! Plus I'm _starving_!" Jakotsu complained, pouting after Bankotsu clearly ignored him. Though before Jakotsu could bug him any farther, screams where heard behind them. Turning around, they saw an overly large demon trudging inside the village, smashing some houses on the way. While everybody else ran, Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood still. Soon enough, the demon was infront of them, threating them with empty threats. "So, should we kill it, Bankostu?" Jakotsu asked, already knowing the answer. Though before he could here it, or Bankotsu could say it, Bankotsu felt pressure on his left shoulder. Jakotsu, who was already looking at Bankotsu, slightly gasped, someone's foot was on Bankotsu. Bankotsu, who turned to look at his shoulder, saw a foot inside a worn sandel. Looking up, Bankotsu slightly gasped, he reconized the person, or well _girl_. He saw her smirk before she jumped off his shoulder, well fully since she was already jumping off it, and her sythe cut off the demons arm. Bankotsu, hearing noises from behind, heard that the villagers had come back, clapping and chearing.

"Woot! Go, Kurai the Fox Demon! Slay the demon for us!" Is what they were all saying, Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at each other confused before looking back at the girl. She was wearing a short, black cloak. It just barely went past her butt**(A/N: Ya it sounds weird right O_o, but I don't know whats the muscle under the butt xP)**. Her hood was on her head, covering most of her face other then her smirk. Bankotsu watched in amasment, though he wouldn't show it or admit it, as her sythe cut through the demons flesh, tearing the skin into bits. Jakotsu, who had gotten bored, girls never really amazed him much, glanced at Bankotsu, who, he noted, seemed to be intrested in the fight. Slightly narrowing his eyes, Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu by the colar and dragged him away from the village, stopping by a tree.

"What are you doing Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, slightly angered, though he didn't know why. Then, he relized Jakotsu was staring at him confused, Bankotsu studdered to get the right words. Though he slightly put his nose in the air. "Tsh, not like that. I'm not intrested in her, I like her sythe though. I wanted to fight her for it." Bankotsu told him, it wasn't all a lie, he wasn't _that_ intrested in her, and he did want her sythe. Then he added, after a second thought. "Besides, I'm only looking for a one night thing." Jakotsu rolled his eyes, but grinned as he sat down, Bankotsu, after a second, sat down next to him.

"Ya, ya. Whatever, I don't care. As long as you don't leave me for some girl." Jakotsu told him, jokingly. Bankotsu, who chuckled slightly, nodded his head. After talking for awhile, they saw some villagers bringing bones, some with large cuts in them, toward the forest. Jakotsu, who was eyeing their cloths, saw that someone, a girl, had been behind, trying to carry a large bone. Jakotsu, being the gentlemen he is, and wanting her cloths, got up and walked toward her. She stopped, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"C-can I help you...?" She asked, slightly blushing. Jakotsu could easily tell she got frightened easily, but her eyes didn't flinch or move from their place as she stared up at him.

"Yes, I would like to help you..." Jakotsu told her, seeing her smile brighten, he added something else. "But you will owe me something too, like maybe-" Jakotsu was cut off by a the bone she was holding, was now on top of him. He had fallen over, making the bone lay on his stomache. Looking up, Jakotsu scowled at her. Though after a second of getting used to the shinning sun, he saw there was another girl, though she had a cloak on.

"Perv! How dare you even _try_ something like that around here!" The girl shout at him, pointing her sythe at him. He saw that the other girl, who had been carrying the bone, was trying to calm the girl, though it was in vein. Jakotsu, who took the bone off of him, stood up.

"Perv? I was going to ask if I can have her cloths-!" Jakotsu, who was trying to explain, was on the ground again. This time, the girl wearing the cloak kicked him down and was grabing a rock, slowly trudging toward him, anger in her eyes. This time, Jakotsu was a bit scared, he or bankotsu couldn't even pick up a rock _that _big. Though, he thanked the gods, Bankotsu appeared infront of him, glancing at him, most likely telling him to get up. The girl, seeing who was infront of her prey, grinned happily, dropping the rock. Jakotsu, who had gotten up and was hidding behind Bankotsu, heared him groan.

"Bankotsu! You hang out with a perv like that! Disgusting!" The girl told him, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue like a child that is disgusted. The girl, who Jakotsu liked better, walked up behind the other girl, nervious.

"I-if you two are hungry... You can come to our hut... I can make something for you..." The girl said nervious. Jakostu, who still hid behind Bankotsu, brightened up and nodded his head. The girl nodded her head, smiling. "Ok, please follow me... Oh, I'm Hikari, you are...?" The girl, Hikari, asked, slightly nervious. Jakotsu, who was now walking besides her, pointed to himself.

"Who? Me?" He asked, still pointing to himself. Hikari, who slightly giggled, nodded her head happily. Jakotsu slightly smirked at her, hidding his blush. "I'm Jakotsu." He answered, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. After a moment of silence, he peeked through his left eye, peering at her. He saw that she had her hand on her chin, deep in thought. Then, randomly, she came out of her thoughts and grabbed Jakotsu's hand. "W-wha-?" Jakotsu studdered, blushing red and confused. Hikari, who just giggled, smiled at him and ran towards a small hut next to the river, under the small walking bridge.

"We are here! Please make yourself feel comfortible!" Hikari told him, as he sat down outside, watching her run inside to get something. He sighed inwardly to himself, but grinned outside. _This is going to be a strange day_ he thought, glancing up at the shinning sun.

**o0o**

**I know, its short. But I thought it would be an ok time to stop it, plus I have another couple thousand stories that I have to work on, so please bear with me. Thanks for R&R :D or just reading! xD**


	3. Her Innder Demon

**Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Bankotsu, who was still standing in the same place, suddenly started to walk toward Kurai, stopping infront of her. Kurai looked at him, tilting her head slightly, confused from his actions. Bankotsu leaned down, putting his face next to her ear. He mentally frowned, noticing that she didn't get a chill or blush.

"Don't hurt my brother," He whispered, trying to make his voice sound husky. Then, after a second thought, he added. "_Demon_." He smirked at her grin. Though, she did something that suprised him, though he didn't show it. She had done the same thing he had done, putting her face too close for comfort.

"Hmph, don't tell me what to do, _Bankotsu_." She whispered back, her face barely touching his cheek. Hearing his name, he gave a small shiver, she had said to so _different_ from others. Then she laughed, pulling her head away from him. "Lets go, I don't trust your pervy brother with my sister." She growled, narrowing her eyes at the path toward her home. Bankotsu smirked.

"Trust me. Jankotsu won't try anything. The day Jakotsu trys something with a girl is the day I fall in love!" Bankotsu told her, his eyes, which were closed for effect, opened to see the spot where Kurai was empty.

"Hurry up slow poke! I can smell Hikari's cooking!" He heard Kurai's laugh coming from the road leading toward her house. Annoyed, Bankotsu didn't reply, only walked behind her.

_**With Hikari and Jakotsu**_

"How do you like your dinner, Jakotsu-kun?" Hikari asked, watching him eat her food. He turned toward her, smiling with food sticking out of his mouth.

"Its great, Hikari!" He told her, watching her face brighten up.

"Ah, really? I never thought I was good. I have only made food for myself and Kurai, and she eats anything." Hikari told him, who was eating again. She started to eat her own food when she heard footsteps running towards them. Looking up, Hikari waved toward the two figures running at them. Jakotsu, who was too busy with his food, finally looked up once the footsteps had stopped.

"Hey, Hikari. I heard there was going to be a party for Kurai, since no demon has hurt us since she has been with us." The boy told her, smirking. Jakotsu, narrowing his eyes slightly, study the boy. He was about the same age as him, 18. Narrowing his eyes more, he noticed how the boy looked at Hikari.

"Oh! Really? I'm not sure if we'll make it though. Kurai hates partys most of the time." Hikari told them, then added. "Besides, tonight is my turn to watch the town, to make sure no demon comes in. So, Kurai, being her pretective self, will most likely watch me all night." Hikari lightly giggled, her hands lacing together behind her back. Jakotsu saw that the two boys frowned.

"Why don't you get her to watch the village tonight?" One of the boys pouted, crossing his arms.

"Ya, I wanted you to come and wear something pretty for us!" The second boy agreed, both scooting closer. Hikari gave a small, nervous smile.

"You know Kurai would never allow me to wear what you guys have in mind." Hikari replied, backing up a little bit. Her leg rubbed against Jakotsu's back, forgetting that he was there, though she didn't look back at him.

"Come on, Hikari!" One of the boys groaned, scooting closer. "Don't you want one of us? I mean, we are strong, handsome, and can make you happy. What more do you want?" They boys scooted closer once again, now only inchs from her.

"K-K-Kurai-!" Hikari stumbled trying to yell for her, only to get shut up by the second boy.

"I heard you haven't even had your first kiss! Pathadic, right, bro?" The first boy laughed, pulling one of Hikari's small ponytails that were on the side of her head in a teasing manor.

"I don't mind, I'll give you your first kiss." The second boy, who had his hand on her mouth, licked his lips. Hikari gave a small whimper, shaking her head no. Jakotsu, who had returned to his food, stood up, turning around to face them. Growling, Jakotsu pushed the two boys away from Hikari, making them let go of her hair and her mouth. Hikari, still shocked, hide behind Jakotsu, scared. The two boys, who hadn't noticed Jakotsu until now, growled.

"She has a guy already? D-" The first boy was cut off by someone appearing infront of them suddenly. "K-Kurai!" They both studdered, falling backwards. Jakotsu, who was growling, stopped, suprised.

Hikari looked over Jakotsu's shoulder, her face brightened. "Kurai!" She gasped, happily.

Kurai, who was glaring at the two boys, glanced behind her, showing her eyes. They only had two emotions in them, rage and a killing look, if that could be called a emotion.

"Did they touch you, Hikari?" Kurai lowly growled, craking her knuckles. Hikari looked down, slightly nodding her head. Kurai's growl became louder as she took a step towards the two boys, who were crawling away. "You _dare _to touch my little sister, Hikari? Pervs!" She growled at them, kicking them at the same time. They both went flying, hitting a tree. Jakotsu, who was holding Hikari now, thought that she was done, but saw she was only starting. She appeared infront of them as they landed on the ground, but before they could hit it, she grabbed their necks, lifting them above their feet.

"P-please..." One of the boys gasped, trying to get air. She only tightened her grip, making them suffer. Jakotsu watched Kurai, while Hikari buried herself in his chest, trying to not see what was going on. Then Jakotsu, who was going to take Hikari somewhere else, felt something fast go past him. Though before he could react, the thing hit Kurai's back, making her growl lowly, dropping the boys. They boys ran away from her, tripping ever now and then, while Kurai fell to her knees, slowly turning her head toward Jakotsu and Hikari. Her hood, which was blocking her face, fell down, showing her face. Jakotsu griped Hikari lightly at the sight of Kurai's face, it didn't look like her at all. Instead of the girl he had met earlier, it was a monster. Her eyes were widened, her pupils skinny and filled with rage and the disire to kill, and her fangs, which used to be short and thin, were now too long and too thick. Her cold, dark, and killer eyes locked with his, sending chills down his spin. She growled at him, then looked at Hikari, her gaze softening, but not by much.

"Kurai the Fox Demon! Any sudden movements and I will shoot once again!" A voice came from behind Jakotsu and Hikari. Jakotsu looked behind him, seeing a old guy holding a bow and arrow, ready to shoot again. Hikari peeked at the old man.

"Daku-sama..." Hikari mumbled, removing herself from Jakotsu, who was slightly sad about that. "Kurai didn't start the fight this time... A group of boys-" She was cut off by the old mans, Daku, glare.

"She shouldn't have tried to kill them! She needs to get back to normal! Now!" Daku ordered. Hikari looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, Daku-sama..." She slowly turned to face Kurai, who was slowly standing up. "Forgive me, Kurai..." Jakotsu, who was totally confused, heard Hikari mumbled a few strange words. Looked back toward Kurai, he saw Bankotsu running toward them. Kurai must of noticed him too, for she turned her gaze at him. Just as Bankotsu's eyes widened with horror, because of Kurai, Hikari stopped mumbling the strange words. Kurai's eyes slowly closed, her body falling to the ground. Hikari turned toward Daku, frowning. "There... Shes asleep for now. When she wakes up she will be back to normal." She mumbled at Daku, who was turning around to leave.

"Good. Her trail is now moving up. It will be tonight. Make sure she doesn't try to leave." The old man left, trudging towards a group of elders. Hikari nodded to his back, then once he disappeared, she ran to Kurai.

"Kurai! What happened, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, running towards Kurai where Hakari and Jakotsu were. Hikari fell to her knees next to Kurai, picking her head up.

"She stopped two boys from touching me..." Hikari whispered, watching Kurai's long and thick fangs slowly get thinner and smaller.

"Last time this had happened was around two months ago..." Hikari told them, who was sitting on the floor, next to a small table. They, well Bankotsu, had carried Kurai into their house. It was small, only had one room, which held a small bed, small and round table, and a regular kitchen. Bankotsu placed Kurai on the bed, then stayed next to the bed, as if to pretect her from something. Jakotsu sat across from Hikari, listening to her story. "She was slaying another demon when it happened. She was always so good with keeping her inner demon sealed away, nothing had ever broken the seal that Daku-sama put on her. On that day I was cleaning her cloths..."

_**Hikari telling the story**_

I was humming a random song, putting her cloak on a rock to dry it. I heard footsteps behind me. I had thought it was Kurai, I quickly turned around, hoping to see Kurai. But instead I saw a stranger, a boy around my age. I gave them a small smile.

"Hello." I gave a small wave at them, showing that I was friendly. He didn't answer me, which made it seem weird. I had started to get nervious after a minute and he were still there, so I stood up. I grabbed Kurai's cloak and I tried to walk past the boy. He didn't let me go, and soon he was trying to take off my shirt.

_Kurai had been walking back home, I'm guessing she wanted food._

I was trying to push he away, yelling. Soon, I had finally pushed him away. I tried to run far away from him, but the boy stopped me in my tracks. I stepped back and was about to again when I noticed I was next to the river and would fall in if I stepped back. The boy knew this also, and started to get slowly closer.

Then I saw Kurai. She appeared infront of me. Her face was hidden from me, but her arua told me that she was angered.

"Did he do this to you?" She had asked me.

_Her voice wasn't cold, cruel, or deadly at that point... If it was, I would've tried to calm her..._

I was shaking badly, hot tears were starting to roll down my cheek, but I still nodded my head.

_I had thought that she wasn't looking... But I guess she was... And thats when she went crazy..._

She lowly growled at he. She had disappeared and reappeared infront of the boy and kicked the daylights out of him. A bone had cracked, I guessed it was the boys, since he gasped suddenly. I took a step back, scared. She appeared next to his body, and started to kick him over and over, not stopping or getting softer, instead it got harder each time. The boy started to cough up blood, making me gasp.

_I'm afraid of blood... So it scared me when I saw his blood._

Kurai, who heard me gasp, quickly turned her head toward me, making me take another step back, almost tripping.

_Her fangs reached all the way to the middle of her neck, they were way too thick. Her eyes were more widened then they were today. They seemed crazy... And her pupils... I would rather not say..._

The boy, since Kurai had stopped kicking him and was watching me, tried his best to crawl away. After the boy was a few feet away, Kurai broke eye contact with me. She disappeared once she did that. I looked around for her, but didn't find her until I heard the boy started crying and yelling for help. I quickly turned my head at him, finding Kurai right next to him. He cried and yelled louder, while trying to crawl away faster. Kurai stopped him, by putting her foot on his back. After a second, there was a loud 'thud' and dust was everywhere, making it hard to see. Once the dust cleared up I saw Kurai gripping the boys neck, allowing her hand to get covored in his blood. Just besides them was a large hole, the place where the boy was crawling. I took my gaze off the hole and back to Kurai as I heard her talk to the boy.

"Did you touch her, perv?" She had asked, growling lowly. I was shocked though, it didn't sound anything like her. It was cold, unfamiliar, dark, and deadly. I felt strange once I heard her talk, I wanted to go over there and yell at her, tell her I wanted her old self back. But I didn't, her demonic arua was too strong and unhidden like usual. I saw the boy shake his head no, struggling to get free.

I saw Kurai's face get darker then what it was and she frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Don't lie to me!" She hissed through her teeth, a low growl coming afterward.

I looked at the boy. He was _grinning_. "Thats right... I was going to make her _mine_." He told her, grinning more wild. Kurai growled lowl, deep, and threatening.

"She isn't anyones!" Kurai yelled at him, raising her demonic arua to extreme levels. I really felt weak then, I was a half demon, so I could survive longer then a human, but not that long. She stopped her demonic arua suddenly, dropping the boy. His brain was crushed by her demonic arua. She kicked his lump of a body one more time before disappearing and appearing infront of me. I avoided her fully, she still had blood on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see spilt blood anymore..." She whispered. My eyes widened, quickly looking up. Her voice was the same again. I smiled once I saw her face, her eyes had returned to normal, the only thing that wasn't was her fangs. I hugged her suddenly, sobbing on her, she just patted my head.

_**End of the story**_

"Once it was all over, Daku-sama tried to put a new seal on her. But it didn't work for some reason, and he still doesn't know why it doesn't." Hikari finished, wipping some tears that were threatening to fall. Jakotsu gave a small smile to her, while Bankotsu just nodded, his gaze finally leaving Kurai and landing on Hikari.

"Question; why didn't that Daku guy kill her?" Bankotsu asked, ignoring Hikari's small gasp and Jakotsu's glare.

"Because, Daku is Kurai's second father..." Hikari mumbled, looking away from both of Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's confused looks.

"What do you mean 'second father'?" Bankotsu asked, slightly leaning in.

Hikari bit her lip slightly, but continued. "Kurai is my older sister. Shes 16 while I'm 15. So by a year shes older then me, but we have different dads. Our mother is a Fox Demon and Kurai's father is a Wolf Demon. My father is Daku-sama, but we don't act like a family, because he doesn't know I'm his child. Since we were born from a female demon and not a female human, we are the oppsite of other halfdemons. Instead of changing into a human on a speical day, we turn into a full demon. So, while I look like my father, tonight I will look like Kurai and our mother."

"Oh..." Jakotsu mumbled, nodding his head.

"I still don't get why he didn't kill her. She killed one of the humans in this village." Bankotsu pressed on.

"Because the boy was an orphan. To the village, he was of no use, since he never helped out, and only took up space and ate their food. Though once she kill him, people seemed more frightened of her, though they never showed it." Hikari explained again.

"But, if it was anyone else, I'm sure they would've killed her." Bankotsu pressed on once again. Jakotsu sighed, he had gotten it while Bankotsu didn't.

"Bankotsu, she pretects the village! They won't kill her because of a mere orphan!" Jakotsu explained, rolling his eyes at Bankotsu, who 'oh'ed.

"Any other questions?" Hikari asked.

"Um, what were those strange words you were mumbling just before Kurai fainted...?" Jakotsu asked, barely above a whisper. Bankotsu eyed Hikari, who eyes were widened then the fell, she was avoiding eye contact with them.

"Daku-sama taught me a spell. Only strong Miko can stop her inner demon. Though Kurai hates Miko's... She told me that once when she was going to visit a friend in Inuyasha Forest, a Miko named Kikyo tried to kill her by shooting arrows at her. Though, I heard that that Miko was dead..." Hikari rambled, scratching her head.

"Oh? Then why are you training to be a Miko?" Bankotsu asked, sitting on the bed with Kurai, who was now turned away from them, her breathing soft.

"Because, Kurai doesn't want her inner demon to take control of her, so she told me to learn the spell and use it on her if she gets out of control." Hikari explained, her voice low as she stared at Kurai. Then all eyes went to Kurai, her breathing had picken up and was going too fast. She was panting, some sweat started to form.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bankotsu asked, panicing as he leaned toward her. Hikari jumped up.

"Don't get close to her! Shes about to-" Hikari was cut off by Kurai's eyes swinging open, fully opened and filled with fear and pain. She quickly turned around, her hand going in the air, ready to attack. Though she hit Bankotsu on the cheek, making him quickly back up, holding his bleeding cheek. "-wake up..." Hikari finished, mumbling.

Kurai blinked a few times, scanning the room. Her vision was blurry, but once it cleared up she saw Jakotsu and Bankotsu close to each other. Jakotsu was checking Bankotsu's cheek, while Bankotsu flinched every now and then.

"Lets go! This _wrench_ tried to attack me!" Bankotsu shouted, making his way to the door.

"Huh? I'm not a wrench! I'm a demon! Stupid!" Kurai yelled at him as he left, dragging an unwilling Jakotsu with him. Kurai started to shake. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! We don't need any guys in our home anyways!" Kurai shouted at the door, growling. Then she fell to the floor, on her knees as she put her hands infront of her face. Hikari ran to her, landing on the floor once she was next to her. Paniced, Hikari scanned her, searching for a sign of something wrong.

"Whats wrong, Kurai?" Hikari asked, lifting up her face. Hikari's eyes, which were sturn, turned soft and suprised. Kurai had tears in her eyes, though they wouldn't spill.

"My hands... Theres human blood on them..." Kurai mumbled, her voice cracking. Hikari, who didn't want to see the blood, looked anyways. There was; Bankotsu's blood dripped from her nails, falling to her palm. Hikari hugged Kurai, removing her eyes from the red blood. Hikari was shaking and crying, burring herself in Kurai's back. Kurai, who relized Hikari must've looked, quickly wipped the blood away, then her tears, and finally she turned fully around and patted Hikari's head.

"I'm sorry... I should've just not of told you about the blood... I was too worried about myself, so I forgot that you would probly look... Gomen." Kurai mumbled to Hikari, who burried herself deeper and cried louder. They stayed like this for awhile until Hikari finally calmed down.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading! And next chapter is about the Trail shes gonna have!**


	4. Trail, Leaving?

**The Trail! Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Hikari's breathing calmed down, showing that she was either alseep or too tired to cry. Kurai grabbed Hikari's shoulders and pushed her up so she could see her face. Kurai smirked, Hikari had fallen asleep, her face looked so peaceful. Kurai gave her a little shook.

"Hikari, time to wake up." Kurai said in her ear. Hikari's eyes lightly opened, not even halfway.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Hikari, I know its night and all, but can you make me some dinner before you fall asleep." Kurai laughed after mumbling that into her ear. Thats when Hikari's eyes shot open, a small gasp coming from her lips. Kurai scooted away from Hikari and studied her. "Whats wrong?" She finally said as Hikari's hands went to her mouth, trying to hide another small gasp.

"The Trail!" Hikari gasped loudly. Kurai rolled her eyes, letting go of Hikari and leaning against the bed.

"Thats like 6 months away from now. Stupid." Kurai mumbled, resting her eyes. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Its late! We are going to be late if we don't go!" Hikari got up, putting on her shoes. Then she turned to Kurai, who was about to fall asleep. "Kurai! Lets go! Daku-sama moved up the Trail to tonight!" Hikari walked to the door as she heard Kurai curse under her breath.

"What? That traitor! He said he wouldn't get involved with our trail!" Kurai growled lowly, getting up and walking next to Hikari. "I'm going to-"

"Kurai!" Hikari shouted at her, making Kurai stop and look at her, confused. "Its not going to make the Trail go away! So lets go and see if they give you a light sentence!"

"Whatever..." Kurai mumbled, going back inside and coming back out wearing a cloak. "Lets go, on my back." Kurai ordered. Hikari nodded her head and jumped on Kurai's back. Kurai, as soon as Hikari was on safly, disappeared, heading toward a temple were the Trail was.

Jakotsu, who was going to go back and say bye, got up from the bush he was hiding in. "A... Trail...?" He mumbled, then stared where Kurai and Hikari were heading. "Bankotsu would probly want to go..." Jakotsu mumbled before he dashed back to Bankotsu, who was further down the river.

_**At the Trail**_

Kurai was standing in the center of the room, with Hikari behind her. There were people with arrows in every corner in the room, just in case she would try something 'fishy'. Daku stood in the front of the room, along with the other Elders.

"Daku-sama! Isn't there another way? I hate putting that spell on Kurai! It puts her through so much pain, because shes fighting with her inner demon and trying to wake up!" Hikari protested to Daku's order.

"Their battle only lasts for a few minutes!" Daku pointed out.

"But once its over she has horrible nightmares! She sees the people she has killed; both demon and the few humans! One day it may comsume her! Then her inner demon will take over her body and kill everything! And this time Kurai won't be able to try and fight it; since her soul will be long gone!" Hikari told him, stepping forward.

"There is another way!" One of the Elders intrupted their fighting. Everyone loooked at him confused. "There is a demon that calls himself 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. He has mastered his demon and is now in complete control. As your punishment, you will go to him and _beg_ him to teach you how to control your inner demon."

Kurai growled in disgust. "_Beg_? No way!" Though the Elder ignored her introuption.

"If he doesn't agree, then kill him." Kurai silently growled while Hikari gasped, covering her mouth. "You will kill him because he isn't a good demon. He isn't a demon who helps people in need."

"Not every demon helps people in 'need'. That doesn't make them bad." Kurai lightly growled, frowning at the Elder.

"That is your punishment!" Daku glared at Kurai, who _gladly_ glared back. "Leave Hikari here, her training needs to be complete before she should leave the village." Kurai shook her head dangerously.

"No, your boys here will try and touch her. That will just make my inner demon more angry." Kurai told him, pushing Hikari behind her. "She will go to me. I'll pretect her from that Sesshoumaru guy and any other demons."

"What if your inner demon trys to kill her? Hm? What will you do then?" Daku asked.

Kurai growled loudly, making the people with arrows get ready to strick. "That. Won't. Happen." She growled each letter before she sighed. "We will leave now. See you whenever I'm done. Come on Hikari." Kurai mumbled as she tugged Hikari along, though Hikari followed obiedent.

Daku sighed, turning to the Elders. "Think Hikari will be ok?" Daku asked them, glancing at the door.

"Forget the girl, Daku! I know that your her father and all, but right now we need to think of our village! If Kurai is gone too long, the demons around here might find out!" One of the Elders said, throughing his hands in the air as to prove his point. Daku's gaze hardened.

"Your right... Should we get prepared for the worse?" Daku asked, the other Elders all nodded. Daku sighed once more, glancing at the window, which he saw Kurai and Hikari running toward their house, Hikari was laughing while Kurai looked like she was pouting. He smiled before following the Elders out.

"Wow... They are leaving?" Jakotsu mumbled, coming out from his hidding spot.

"Who cares?" Bankotsu asked, rolling his eyes as if he didn't care, standing up from his hiding spot.

"Bankotsu! You should!" Jakotsu gave a stern look at Bankotsu, who returned it with a 'I don't care' look.

"Why should I? We barely know them..." Bankotsu trailed off, starting to walk toward the window.

"Ya, but..." Jakotsu sighed, walking next to his brother. "Think that Sesshoumaru guy will train her?" He asked, staring at the two figures in the window. The tall white haired girl, giggled at the other girl, who was a bit taller then her and had black hair. The black haired girl had fallen down, carring too much bags. The black haired girl threatened the white haired girl, though she just laughed and started to jog away; soon having the black haired girl chasing her, until she fell again.

Bankotsu blinked, taking his view off of the two girls in the window and at Jakotsu. "Guy? What do you mean? Isn't this 'Sesshoumaru' person a girl?" He asked, confused and angered.

"Hm?" Jakotsu smirked. "What? You jelous that your little 'demon' might be taken away?"

Bankotsu growled under his breath before talking again. "Lets go, I'm going to go find another village." Banotsu ordered, stalking out of the room, Jakotsu not far behind.

_Goodbye, Bankotsu._ Kurai thought, glancing back at the village before she and Hikari disappeared into the forest.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? I just relized that I had two chappys here but I forgot to post them xD my bad lol. Thanks for the R&R~!**


	5. Empty Threats

**I don't think I mentioned it before, but Kurai **_**is**_** a half-demon also :)**

**Sorry for taking so long~~! ^^' Please enjoy for those who are still reading it!**

**o0o**

Kurai leaned against a tree, her hand lazily on the hilt of one of her swords. Her gaze stayed in front of her even after she heard a pair of footsteps coming from her side. "Finally decided to join me, Hikari?" she asked casually, glancing at Hikari carrying some food.

She smiled. "Sorry, but in the end we didn't have enough money to buy food, so I had to steal instead." she sighed. "I wish you went instead of me... Maybe you wouldn't of had to steal, your pretty cunning..." she murmured. _Can't believe that only a week has passed, yet Kurai says she caught his scent, we are lucky. _Hikari thought.

Kurai sighed. "Please, you saw how many guards where there. If I went, they would've searched me and I'm sure you know what would happen next." she sighed. She suddenly stopped leaning on the tree, her gaze fixed in front of her. "Besides, looks like hes finally arrived." she stated.

Hikari gasped, suprised. "You don't mean..." she trailed off, snapping her head to where Kurai was looking. Stepping out of the shadow, came a man dressed in almost all white, including his long hair. "It is him..." she mumbled, suprised.

Kurai smirked. "So, this is the 'Lord Sesshoumaru' that everyone is talking about..." she said outloud, crossing her arms as she studied him.

"Hm?" he looked up coldly, seeing the two girls staring at him. "What would two half-breeds want with me**(A/N: BTW, I relized my mistake, kurai/hikari's mom is a half-demon too. More info at the bottom*)**?" he asked coldly.

Kurai stood straighter, determindation in her eyes. "I have come to learn from you." she told him bluntly. "This is my companion." she nodded toward Hikari.

Sesshoumaru barely blinked. "What makes you so sure I'll teach you instead of kill you?" he asked, cracking his knuckle.

Kurai didn't looked fazed from it, though Hikari was hiding behind her now. Kurai kept her ground even as his gaze darkened. "Don't think that I came all this way just to be rejected." she told him. "My partner and I will keep to ourselves and follow you while you walk wherever." she told him. "You won't need to provide for us or anything. We will take care of ourselfs." she told him.

"And what is it that you want to learn?" he asked, though he didn't really seem to care.

"I want you to teach me how to control my inner demon like you can." she told him bluntly.

"Why?" he asked, blunt too.

They stared hard at each other. "Because I never want it to take over again." she told him. Hikari looked toward the ground, as if ashamed, and Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow.

"Thats really unheard of. A demon, even if only half, not wanting to turn into their demon form is strange." he said. "Ah, thats right. You can't turn into it, since your only a half, but I'm sure it takes control of you from time to time then?"

Kurai shrugged, ignoring the last sentence. "Believe me or not, I can't convince you either way until I can prove it to you with my actions. Either way, I want to become strong enough to hold it in, even when I'm about to die." she told him, truthfully.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow again, eyeing the strange pair. The 'companion' seemed like a regular human girl, though it was obvious that she was only half. The girl talking seemed to be more demon then the other, but wanted to be more stable, unlike other half-demons or just plain demons. _Strange pair. _he thought.

"Do as you like, if you can keep up with me for a week, then I'll teach you." he told her. Kurai smiled brightly, happy, while Hikari squeled with delight, jumping up and down. "But before that, I need to ask you something."

Kurai's smile disappeared instantly, replaced by a thin line. "Hm?"

"Your name?" he asked as he turned around and started to walk back into the forest.

Kurai grinned as she took off after him, Hikari shortly behind. "The names Kurai the Fox Demon and my younger sister, Hikari the Fox Demon Priest******." she intruduced.

_**One Year Later**_

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called, waving his friend over. "Remember that village over there?" he asked. Bankotsu glanced over at the small village, scowling.

"No, I don't." he replied, turning to start walking once more.

Jakotsu frowned, displeased. "Lets stop there for tonight so we can buy some more food." he offered.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nah, its easier and a lot less **(A/N: Money-wise) **if we just kill the animals in this forest." he told him, glancing around. He would rather leave the area then stay, since he remembered what happened here clearly like it was yesterday.

Jakotsu stuck his tongue out in disguest. "Ew, no. C'mon, please, can't we go?" he asked, begging like a child. 

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Bankotsu asked, grumbling.

Jakotsu looked up, smiling honestly. "Because I wanna see if Hikari and Kurai came back yet." he told him truthfully. Bankotsu sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever. We are just going there for the food." He grumbled, heading toward the town. Jakotsu grinned happily, following silently behind him.

They walked down a busy street as they headed for the market area. The men, the only ones in the street, were carrying blocks of wood and other things to build with. "Hm? Did Kurai break something maybe?" Jakotsu wondered outloud.

Bankotsu frowned, thinking it over. "I don't know about that. The town seems more tense then last time." he stated as they walked into the marketing place.

Jakotsu smirked. "So, you do remember this place then?" he asked, nudging Bankotsu playfully. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and ignored him, which meant yes to Jakotsu.

They stopped by a guy who was selling meat and fur. "What should we get?" he asked, looking at all the meat. Jakotsu shrugged and returned back to glancing the place to see if he could find the two half-demons. "Maybe this one-" Bankotsu was holding up a peice of meat when people started to scream, running past them in a hurry.

"Hm? Whats going on?" Jakotsu wondered outloud, turning to see a large demon with almost a thousand little ones. "Ah, I see. Looks like the mom took them out to eat." he sighed.

Bankotsu put the meat back down, though he could've taken it since the meat guy ran off. _I don't want to get involved, since it doesn't matter to me whether this town dies or doesn't... Then again, Kurai and Hikari probably aren't here or something because they haven't arrived. When they return, would they be horrified to see their town gone, I wonder...?_ he gave a short sigh, scratching the back of his head.

"Guess we got no choice, since they two halfs aren't here..." he muttered, taking out his sword. Jakotsu beamed at him, happy. "Lets hurry up before I change my mind." he growled, annoyed.

Jakotsu nodded, taking out his weapon. Some of the baby bugs, without their moms support, jumped at the two. But, before they could really attack, light shined in front of them and when it disappeared, the four baby bugs were gone. "Huh...?" Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Looks like we made it in time." a voice sighed with relief. Looking up, they saw a figure jump off the building and land in front of them. "Though, I really didn't think that this demon would have so many kids..." she murmured, as if impressed.

Bankotsu stepped forward, sword drawn. "Who're you?" he demanded, eyeing her suspiously. The figure turned around, smalling happily. "H-hikari?" he asked, his sword lowering a bit.

"I thought you guys looked fimiliar..." she smiled. "I didn't expect to find you two here, Bankotsu, Jakotsu." she stated truthfully. Jakotsu beamed when he saw her, while Bankotsu glanced around, trying to spot the other half. "I wonder if Kurai will be as happy as I am?" she thought outloud.

Bankotsu stared at the girl in front of him. "Where is she anyways?" he asked. "You two are late. Did Kurai beat up some boys before relizing what was happening?" he asked, jokingly.

Hikari shook her head. "No, we just got finished with our training, so we just got here." she told them. Bankotsu 'hmph'ed, looking beyond her. As he did, he noticed that the other babies where running toward her.

"Watch out-" he started to go toward her, when a darkened figure rushed past them and then Hikari, who was just smilling.

"Your late, you know." Hikari teased, giggling. The figure barely stopped when it reached the group of baby demons, killing them in an instence. Continueing on, it killed all the demons in its path towards the mother demon. "Please take it out in one shot, or we can't report to Daku-sama soon, Kurai." Hikari told her, smiling still.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked shocked. "Kurai?" he gasped, looking closely at the figure, who was completely hiden in a long cloak and its hood. Hikari nodded.

The figure -Kurai?- jumped off from the ground and cut the demon in two with one blow. "Shes gotten a lot better then last time." Jakotsu admitted in a whisper. "Maybe Sesshoumaru trained her to fight too?" he wondered outloud.

Before Bankotsu could reply, the figure rushed back, the hood falling off because of the speed she was rushing. Kurai smiled at them, happy. "Its been too long, Bankotsu." she smirked, resting her new-looking sythe on her shoulder. Her armor and clothes were the same as last time, just like everything else on her, but her weapons where different. She still had the pouch, but her attacking and defending sword were both gone and a knife replaced them.

Her sythe was also different from her old one. This one was pure black and red spots on the part were you attack with. "You've gotten better, Kurai, and you changed your weapons it seems like." he replied.

She just grinned. "Yeah, my old sythe broke in my fight with Sesshoumaru." she sighed. "I had to get a new one because, I relized I wasn't very good with swords. Just wasn't used to them." she scratched behind her head.

"So, you have a knife for what reason?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm?" she looked down. "Oh, that knife. Thought you were talking about one of my hidden weapons for a second." she gave a nervous laugh while Bankotsu looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't really use swords but knifes are a peice of cake." she told him.

Bankotsu shrugged, unintrested about the knife. Hikari turned to leave. "Kurai, we gotta go and tell Daku-sama." she reminded her.

"Hikari, mind if we come with you guys?" Jakotsu asked. Hikari paused for a second, then looked at Kurai for permission. Kurai gave a short shrug as she started to walk toward the meeting hall.

Hikari turned back and smiled. "Sure."

They headed toward it as the towns people started to regroup in the marketing place. "Don't tell me... Thats Kurai the Fox Demon?" a man whispered, shocked.

"So, they've finally returned?" another whispered.

"Then the one next to her must be Hikari."

"Did you see that ray of light she used on the demons? She must be a miko now!"

"No way! Shes a half demon, didn't you hear?" they argued in hushed voices.

Jakotsu glared behind him, toward the voices, and watched them instantly leave. He turned back, sighing with annoyance. "Yeesh. They sure are loud..." he grumbled.

Hikari giggled, smiling at him once more. "Its because I've become more of a miko then a demon. It probably suprises them." she told him.

He still frowned. "Still, one look and its kinda hard to tell." he murmured, causing to get a curious glance from Hikari. "Anyways, what did you guys do with that Sesshoumaru guy?" he asked, curious.

Bankotsu, who was in front beside Kurai, also listened in, curious. Hikari paused for a moment, to think, before sighing. "It was kinda hard... At first, it took a week to get Sesshoumaru-sama-" Jakotsu twitched. "-to take us in to train us. After that, we had to find out why Kurai's inner demon takes over her." she told Jakotsu, who nodded.

"But, isn't kinda easy to guess? I mean, she only changed when boys harassed you." he told her bluntly, a bit annoyed.

Hikari giggled before sighing. "I told him that, but he refused to believe it." she told him with a shrug. "Well, the first thing he did was put her in a life-or-death situation." she informed.

Bankotsu looked to the side, scowling, to hide his anger from Kurai's watchful eyes. Jakotsu just gave her a shocked look. "Eh, really? But, if she already knew that he wouldn't kill her, then why did he try...?" he asked.

Hikari gave a worried glance at Kurai. "Well, she did know, but when they fought for the first and only time, and her sythe broke, he pretty much tortured her..." she almost whispered, glancing at Kurai, worried.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu whipped their heads to Kurai, shocked. "W-what...?" Jakotsu managed to say.

"He kept the battle going until she was about to die." she continued on, since Kurai didn't say anything. Bankotsu glared at her, having dangerous area around him. "W-well, he did make up for it though. He helped me heal her wounds. Mostly he just helped me with the back ones, since we could hide Kurai's chest-"

Bankotsu halted, anger written all over his face, as Hikari walked into him. "Bankotsu?" Jakotsu questioned, eyebrows raised.

Ignoring him, he turned to Kurai, who was also watching him, angerly. "Is what she said true?" he almost shouted. Kurai, taken by complete suprise, took a half step back. Then, after a pause, nodded slowly, watching his reaction carefully. "Dangit! How dare he looks at your naked body! I'll kill him!" he shouted, growling.

Kurai's, after a moment, face brightened, taken aback from his words. "W-what are you trying to say, Bankotsu? Hikari was there... I'm sure he didn't see anything... I wasn't even fully naked..." she said, face getting brighter. "B-besides, its none of your business to know who's seen my body right?" she asked, crossing her arms together, as if to hide her covered chest.

Bankotsu scowled. "Of course it's my business!" he almost shouted again. Kurai's face reddened faster. "No one is allowed to see your body!" he ordered.

Kurai, annoyed by his words, scowled back, though she was still as red as a tomato. "Its not! You act as if your my boyfriend! And your not, so you shouldn't be reacting this way!" she yelled, eyebrows knitting together in anger.

Bankotsu's eyes widened, relizing that she was right. "D-damn it!" he turned around quickly, not wanting his face to be shown; it was in the worst state right now. He started to storm off. "I'm going for a walk! Leave me alone." he growled back.

"Ah, hes leaveing..." Jakotsu pointed out, suprised. "I guess I'll have to protect you girls by myself." Bankotsu's ear twitch. Jakotsu turned to Hikari. "You know, you've gotten cutier, haven't you?" he told her, playfully, but serious. "And that means a lot if its coming from me." he winked.

Hikari giggled, a light blush on her face. "Heh, are you trying to flirt with me, Jakotsu?" she asked playfully, but curious. Before he could reply, Kurai went in between the two.

"Oi... How come, wherever we go, we meet idiots like you who wanna flirt with Hikari...?" she growled. "Do you wanna die?" she asked, cracking her knuckles.

Hikari giggled once more. "Oooh, the habit she got from Sesshoumaru has shown itself!"

Bankotsu turned the corner, allowing his feet to lead him wherever, as he thought. _Stupid Kurai. Stupid Sesshoumaru. Stupid all of them._ he thought, annoyed. _Not to mention, Jakotsu was actually flirting with a girl... How strange... To think, if hes flirting with a girl, then I wonder who I am in love with?_ he wondered, shrugging as he continued to walk.

**~0~**

"... And to the end of the report." Daku continued, standing in front of Kurai and Hikari while Jakotsu stood in the back, next to the door. Hikari was standing while Kurai had to kneel, in mercy of the warriors and the few with bows and arrows; they had all been called in there to make sure Kurai did nothing 'fishy'. "Kurai the demon, Sesshoumaru, actually trained you?" he asked.

She gave a slight nod.

"And you can now control your demon?" he asked.

She nodded once more.

Daku frowned a bit. "Ok, prove it please." Kurai looked up, giving him a questioning gaze. "If you cannot control yourself, then you shall be kill on the spot, no second chances." Hikari gasped, shocked. "We didn't want you to come back unless you could control yourself. Please understand." he told her.

Kurai's eyes narrowed a bit, but she nodded anyways.

Daku motioned with his hand to someone in the back to come up. The figure wore a dark purple cloak, covering his body and head. He stopped behind Daku, in front of Kurai's gaze. "Please, show yourself." he told him.

Kurai closed her eyes with a sigh. "No need. I already know who this is. I could smell him once we walked in." she told them. The figure ignored her and put down his hood anyways, showing his face and neck, which had scars that looked like he was strangled. "Which idiot are you? The one who covered Hikari's mouth? Or the one that messed with her hair?" she asked, growling.

The archers pulled back their bows, for saftey, while the warriors lifted their swords. Kurai just glanced at them coldly, making no movements to attack.

The boy stared at her, coldly. "The one who messed with her hair. My brother, the other one, died shortly afterwards. Reasons unknown." he told her, obviously putting the blame on her.

She tried her best to contain her smirk. "Such a shame." she said, watching the boy bite his bottom lip. He could only provoke her to attack him, nothing else.

"If you hadn't shown up, we would've got what we wanted with ease." he told her, seeing her sigh with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, empty threats that didn't happen. Now, please, can we leave now?" Daku paused, glancing at the remanding Elders before nodding. Kurai stood while Hikari bowed respectfully to them before turning to leave. "Also, Sesshoumaru-sama will be staying with us for a bit. For all hes done, he deserves atleast this little." before Daku could reject, Kurai continued. "I'll be with him wherever he goes and Hikari will take care of his tiny follower. As long as they are with us, don't attack them. Atleast, if you don't wanna die, because I will kill you personally if he doesn't." she threatened, smiling.

With that, she she turned and walked out, followed by Jakotsu, who hesitated for a moment, wondering if they would shoot her. Hikari turned back to Daku, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Daku-sama. But, we really owe them." she told him, bowing once more before rushing out of the room.

Once the door close behind them, the Elderly started to talk once more. "I'm not so sure about Kurai... She just threatened us! Besides, if we get rid of Kurai, Hikari can still protect us." one of them stated.

Daku rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Hikari would agree to that?" he asked bluntly. "Its just best to follow this simply order. Kurai and Hikari will take punishment if they do something bad, so its all good." he told them, leaving them room.

The remaining Elderly looked out the winder, seeing Hikari, Kurai, and the strange boy walking toward their old house. "He better be right... We can't take any chances..." one of them whispered.

**o0o**

*** = Hikari/Kurai's mom was a half demon, I just forgot to put it down :P so when she got pregnet with Kurai, it was on the first day of the month (like with Inuyasha) so she was a human and when she got pregnet with Hikari, she wasn't on the first day of the month so she was a demon. I hope its not confusing ^^' (this is all made up though :P)**

**** = They decided to put "Priest" after "Fox Demon" because she knows a few moves for priesting, though not enough to heal or really take care of someone ^^' the only reason she has "Priest" on there is because she learnt moves to knock out Kurai when she goes crazy :P (aka when a guy gets close to Hikari)**

**Anyways, did you guys injoy it ^^ sorry that I haven't updated for awhile D: please forgive me ^~^**


	6. Make up

**Enjoy~! :D**

**o0o**

"Awkard..." Hikari whispered, sitting beside Jakotsu in their house. Kurai was sitting on the bed, facing the wall, while Bankotsu was sitting on the ground by the edge of the bed, scowling at the floor. Jakotsu nodded, sighing. They sipped their tea once more silently.

"Maybe we should leave them alone?" he sugested in a hushed tone. Hikari glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "They might make up then." once it was out of his mouth, Hikari stood up, dragging Jakotsu halfway up too. "Hikari...?"

Kurai and Bankotsu both looked at her curious. "We are going out to get some food. Watch the house while we are gone." she ordered, leaving quickly, dragging Jakotsu behind her.

The two left behind just stared at the door suprised; they just totally ditched them. Without meaning to, they caught each others eye, causing both to instantly look back to the wall. Bankotsu mentally sighed, he didn't like how they were acting.

Kurai thought the same thing, giving a hushed sigh. "You know, I was really happy that you guys came back ok. And I haven't seen this Sesshoumaru guy before, so I didn't know if I should trust him. And when I heard he saw half of you naked, it irritated me for some reason. I'm sorry." Bankotsu told her truthfully.

Kurai turned to look at him, shocked, but he was still facing away, too embarresed. She smiled. "Don't sweat it. I guess I overreacted like you did." she laughed. "Oh yeah, I've been wondering for a bit now, but when did you-" Bankotsu felt his chest being tied in nots, anxious to hear what she had to say. "-get that halberd?" she asked, leaning closer to point at it.

Bankotsu felt himself get nervous for no reason. She was acting the same, so he would, though he didn't know why he was suddenly overreacting to every little thing. "I just got it before we came here." he told her.

"Ah, I see. Have you killed anything with it?" she asked, eyeing him. He looked shocked, hearing that from her. "C'mon, we found out after two weeks out of the town. You guys are like bandits." she stated with a shrug. "Personally, I don't care much about that. But, if you touch this town..." she trailed off, threateningly.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, not fazed. "Please, if we wanted it dead, it would've been when we first came here back then or when you two weren't here." he told her. She rolled her eyes, going back to her old seat, letting the conversation drop. Feeling the need to not let it stop there, Bankotsu opened his mouth, not sure what would come out of it. "I haven't used it yet. No one's blood has stained it yet." he told her.

She turned to him, a bit suprised, but smiled. "I see..." she replied, getting up. "Well, I guess its not too late for us to have tea too?" she wondered outloud, already making some.

Bankotsu just laughed to himself, getting a death glare from Kurai. "You really are a strange one..." he admitted, laughing. She puffed out her cheek, ignoring his comment, as she pour them tea, a bit spilling. "You know, even though you two are sisters, you two are nothing a like." he said outloud.

Kurai looked at him, eyes darkening a bit. She gave a short sigh, picking up her cup and drank from it. "Everyone else thinks so too." she sighed once more as Bankotsu sat down across from her. "Hikari is the wanted child, I am not. Even our mom thinks so." she murmured, sadly. She then smiled. "Though, I'm happy with just being able to protect Hikari." she looked at the ceiling, having that 'far-away' look.

Bankotsu stared at her, worried. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "You know, if I had to pick between you two, I would pick you." he told her, looking away, lightly blushing. "J-just saying." he added, looking away.

Kurai looked at him, suprised, before giggling and smiling. "Thanks." she said, leaning over and kissing his forehead, something strange for her to do. Leaning back, her face was redder then his, but she still met his eyes. His face became more red also. "I-I've seen other girls do it as a thank you to boys." she stated.

Bankotsu grinned, happy. "You should do it more often." he told her, winking.

Instantly, her cup hit his face, spilling the little bit of tea she had left. Suprised, he looked up to see Kurai's face dark red. "S-shuddap!" she almost shouted. "A-anyways, don't tell Hikari! She's not allowed to do that to anyone!" she warned, scowling at him even though her face was still red.

He just chuckled. "Ok, ok, I get it. But, if I feel down, please do something like that again." he told her, smiling innocently. Her face, which was close to being normal again, was heated up again. "For whatever reason, it made me feel really happy when you did that." he told her honestly.

"I-I, er, um-" she stopped short when she heard footsteps coming to the house. Shooting up, she walked to the door. "Hikari." she called from the door, waving to Hikari's far away figure, which waved back.

Bankotsu frowned, wanting to hear what she was about to say, but let it slip anyways. He would ask later. He looked up to see Jakotsu walk past Kurai, who walked outside to see Hikari, and sit down besides him. "So, how'd it go?" he whispered, keeping an eye out for Hikari and Kurai. "Hurry, Hikari can only stall for so long." he hissed.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. "I guess you could say we made up." he gave a wicked grin. "She even did something girly for once." he whispered, eyes glowing.

Jakotsu looked suprised. "Eh? Really? What did she do?" he asked, curious, as he leaned in a bit more. Bankotsu licked his lips, glancing up at the door waryly.

He started to lean in but stopped short when Kurai came through the door, giving Bankotsu a deadly look. "I could hear you, and sending Hikari to distract me probably wasn't the best idea." she told them, sitting down across from Bankotsu with Hikari shortly after.

Hikari gave Jakotsu an apologetic look, but he just waved it off, not mad. "Oh, yeah, Kurai, guess what Daku-sama told me!" she almost squelled. Kurai raised an eyebrow, listening. "He said we are having a feast since we came back safely." she told her, smiling. Kurai frowned, disliking the idea. "Before you object, he said we had to go, since its our party."

Kurai growled, looking away, as if pouting. Hikari just smiled, happy. "What are you guys going to wear?" Jakotsu asked, curious.

Hikari's smile widened, causing Kurai to frown once more. "Kimono's." she told them. Bankotsu and Kurai looked at her, suprised.

"Are you crazy?" Kurai asked, beating Bankotsu to the question. "No way. I'll wear this!" she barked, staring at Hikari's smiling face.

"I'm sorry, Kurai. Tonight's the only night you don't get to get your way." she told her, smiling. Kurai looked shocked, not expecting Hikari to fight back.

She sighed, looking away. "Only tonight." she growled, defeated.

Hikari looked at Bankotsu and Jakatsu. "Can you guys please stay outside while we change? Since it is going to start soon." she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Before Bankotsu could reply, Jakotsu smiled, standing up, dragging Bankotsu too. "Of course, take your time." he told her, leaving with Bankotsu, who tried to get loose.

Kurai, once they were gone, looked back at Hikari. "I really hope your going to take back your word." she bluntly told her. But once she saw Hikari taking out a dark blue kimono, she sighed, depressed.

**~0~**

Kurai glanced at Hikari as she helped her finish her Kimono. "Have you smelled them yet?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Hikari closed her eyes, a small nod happened next. "Yeah. When we came back, you could feel it." she whispered.

"Then you know that we can't stay long at the party, right?" she asked, eyeing Hikari. Hikari's face fell, saddened.

Before she could reply though, Bankotsu barged in, annoyed. "Whats taking so long? Yeesh-" he stopped his rampage short when he saw Kurai in a dark blue Kimono, her hair up. Instantly, his face flushed.

Hikari hugged Kurai from the side, smiling happily. "Do you like it, Bankotsu?" she asked. "I picked it out just for you!" she told him, smiling at his reddened face.

Kurai looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? What does picking out the Kimono have to do with him?" she asked, oblivious.

Hikari sighed, shaking her head, while Bankotsu looked at her like she had two heads. "So dense." Hikari sighed. Bankotsu nodded, looking away from Kurai, who was staring at him, still confused.

"Hey! Bankotsu! I finally caught you-" Jakotsu ran in, breathing heavy from running, but stopped short after seeing Hikari. "Wah~ you look so cute, Hikari! The red Kimono really suits you!" he told her, delighted. Hikari giggled, smiling back.

"Thank-" she got cut off by Kurai putting a protective arm in front of Hikari, eyeing Jakotsu suspiously. Jakotsu scratched the back of his head while she glared at him. "Kurai? Whats wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"And you say I'm dense!" she scoffed, standing up. She tried to walk, but barely stopped herself from falling. "Dangit! How do you walk in this!" she shouted, annoyed by the Kimono already. She tried to walk again, taking a shorter step then before, but instead fell head first. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the floor. "Ah-" she opened her, feeling hands under her arms, supporting her.

Looking up, she saw Bankotsu looking down at her, worried. "I guess I got no choice. I'll follow you until you change out of the Kimono, that way you don't fall and look like an idiot." he told her. She blinked, suprised by his suddenly cool atitude. He looked away, trying to hide a smirk. "Though, you don't need the Kimono to make you look like one..." he whispered under his breath.

"Hey! Watch what you say, punk!" she shouted, trying to attack him.

"Heh, Bankotsu is really sly, isn't he?" Hikari giggled, watching the pair fight.

Jakotsu snickered. "And I bet he doesn't even relize it either. What a fool." he said, crossing his arms. "Should we just leave them?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No, not yet atleast. If we leave them now, Kurai probably will change out of her clothes and go to potrol instead." she sighed.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "Why would she leave you and go to potrol?" he asked, curious. She turned to smile at him.

"Because your here to protect me." she told him. Jakotsu's face heated up quickly, but before he could reply, he was suddenly yanked forward by his shirt.

Kurai leaned her face toward his, her face darkened. "Hey, you flirting with my little sister?" she growled, glaring at him harshly.

Jakotsu put up his hands, shaking his head. "No, no, I just-" he stopped short when Kurai let go of him and instead got dragged off by Hikari.

"Kurai, Jakotsu was not flirting with me. He would never do such a thing." Hikari informed Kurai, who grunted, saying something along the lines of 'lier'. Jakotsu frowned, feeling his heart sink a bit. "But, on the other hand, I was the one who was flirting a bit, Kurai." she told her, smiling innocently.

Kurai looked shocked, then shook Hikari by her shoulders. "H-hey! No joking around! Your not allowed to flirt with boys yet! Besides, they are all pervs! And atleast flirt with a half-demon!" she complained, whining.

Hikari just giggled. She glanced at Jakotsu, who's face flushed. She gave him a little smile, then winked, before starting to drag Kurai, who was still complaining, to the party. Jakotsu followed after them, grinning like an idiot.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, staring at their backs while he followed behind them at a slower pace. "Intresting." he murmured.

They got to the party, where lots of people were either dancing or at booths. Hikari's eyes shined. "This is so cool~!" she smiled, happily. "We've never been to one, so this is our first time!" she informed the two brothers, bouncing up and down.

Kurai gripped onto Bankotsu's shoulders for support as she grunted. "Che, they are as annoying as every." her other hand covered her ears. "I swear, they are so loud too. If I was an evil demon, I wouldn't hesitate to destory this place." she grumbled.

Hikari frowned. "You don't mean that, do you Kurai? If some demon tried to attack us, you'd stop them right?" she asked, a bit whiny.

Kurai scowled before rolling her eyes. She patted Hikari's head. "Of course, you idiot. If I didn't want to protect it, I wouldn't of come back." she admitted, sighing. "Well, lets start doing something before I have to go, Hikari."

Hikari's face fell, discouraged. "Oh, yeah, you gotta go and patrol..." she murmured sadly. Getting a deep breath, she smiled again. "I guess its fine, since I know why your going to go." she turned to Jakotsu, looping their arms together. "Heh, lets go, Jakotsu."

He nodded, smiling too, as he quickly led her away from the other two. "... For some reason, I feel like that was planned..." Bankotsu whispered, sighing.

Kurai looked sadened as she sighed too. "They did plan it. I heard them whispering about it. After all, I have great ears." Bankotsu looked suprised. "Hikari likes Jakotsu, so I'll let it slide. If he hurts her though, I'll kill him." she promised, creaking her knuckle.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, before you get a chance to disappear, lets have some fun!" he grinned as he dragged her into the crowd.


End file.
